Insect traps of various types are well known. A particularly common trap type, particularly for flying insects, comprises an insect attractant means, such as, for example a UV light source and an insect trapping means, such as, for example an adhesive board or paper contained in a housing. The flying insects are attracted to the trap, enter the housing through openings and get caught on the trapping means.
The traps are often fitted in areas where food is handled, such as kitchens and restaurants. Unfortunately, the captured insects die and decompose and thus can become a source of odour and can potentially spread germs.
Two Japanese patent publications disclose insect traps which address the issue of air sterilisation.
JP11155455 discloses a UV insecticidal tool enabling easy disposal of the dead bodies and remains of insects. It discloses the use or a sterilising lamp that is attached to the lower part of the insecticidal tool under the insect capturing lamp.
JP10146146 is consider the most pertinent prior art and it discloses a method and apparatus for insecticidal and bactericidal operation in which insects are killed by bringing them into contact with high voltage electrodes and bactericidal rays sterilise bacteria floating in the air. The device of embodiment 1 is cuboidal and utilises a pair of bactericidal lamps (4) to treat air passing from illuminating lamps which are disposed in the outer upper area of the high voltage electrodes (2). Barrier plates (8) limit irradiation of the air passing through air passage gaps (6) at the top of the device. In a second embodiment (diagrams 3 and 4) circular lamps are employed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide one or more traps which facilitate the destruction of micro-organisms thereby countering odours and mitigating against the spread of germs in traps employing insect capturing means.
In this regard the configuration and positioning of the insect attracting lights and UV lamp(s) relative to the insect capture means and the manner in which air is caused to circulate aids effective operation.